1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to display devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of forming a baby shower display device wherein the same is directed to readily and efficiently producing a baby shower display member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various display devices for commemorating and enhancing festive occasions are provided in the prior art as a visual enhancement to festivities typically employed in the commemoration of various events such as weddings, births, and the like. Such display devices are typically of a unique and individualized construction for use in such events and in this regard, their availability is frequently limited.
To overcome this situation, a method of forming a baby shower device is set forth to provide a unique and festive organization for use in a baby shower scenario. Examples of display devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,017 to PAIGE wherein a generally heart shaped device is provided to receive and position a gift of various sorts therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,856 to SOLOFF sets forth a plastic block to house and display various components therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,442 to PETROCELLI sets forth a sculpture device permitting articulation of various components of the device relative to one another to permit changing of the configuration for ornamental purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,014 to DEBLACK sets forth a baby carriage indicative in characteristic of an infant.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 136,335 to CUTRONE sets forth a bassinet structure for decorative purposes.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved method of forming a baby shower display device wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of assemblage as well as effectiveness in the presentation and display of various baby shower components and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.